diabolik_loversfandomcom_de-20200213-history
DL More Blood Drama CD Vol. 5 Mukami Yuma
Diabolik Lovers More Blood V ist die fünfte Drama CD der More Blood-Serie und handelt von Mukami Yuma, gesprochen von Tatsuhisa Suzuki. Sie erschien in Japan am 28. August 2013. Übersetzung: Track 1 *Entführung* Die CD fängt damit an, dass du gerade irgendwo hin gehst und Yuma beginnt, dich zu verfolgen. Yuma: Ah, du junges Mädchen da drüben! Ja du! Diejenige, die gerade vor mir geht! Ja, du... Sag mal, oi, ich rufe dich! Hörst du? Im Ernst, das ist anstrengend. Wenn es nicht sein Auftrag wäre, würde ich diesen lächerlichen Scheiß nicht tun. Also... antworte mir! Yuma erhöht seine Geschwindigkeit, um dich einzuholen. Yuma: Mach mir keine Probleme. Warum schaust du so dumm? Haa? Egal wie man es betrachtet, warum schaust du so misstrauisch? Haa? Wer ich bin? Wen kümmert es? Ein solcher Aufwand. Yuma packt dich und wirft dich über seine Schulter Yuma: Wow, du bist leicht. Er redet darüber wie überrascht er ist, dass du so leicht bist, dass er dich tragen kann, als wärst du Nichts. Am Ende verliert er ganz schnell das Interesse über dein Gewicht zu reden und trägt dich einfach weiter. Yuma: So langweilig. Oi, oi, wehre dich nicht. Willst du auf den Boden geworfen werden? Yuma; Nur ein Scherz! ~ Du willst nicht, richtig? Also wehr dich nicht ~ Du verstehst es wenn du mich ansiehst, nicht wahr? Zurückschlagen ist nutzlos, du kannst es nicht mit mir aufnehmen. Ha, das ist, wie nennst du es, eine sehr einfache Aufgabe, nicht wahr... Yuma: *kaut auf einem Zuckerwürfel* Hmm, dich zu fangen, während ich Zuckerwürfel esse… kein Problem. Yuma: Im Ernst, warum wird jemand wie ich losgeschickt, um eine kleine Frau wie dich zu fangen? Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Du bist eine besondere Frau, nicht wahr? Außerdem habe ich von Ruki gehört, dass du etwas hast. Allerdings kann ich es nicht sehen. Versteckst du es etwa, huh? Yuma: Nun, wie auch immer, du bist eine laute Person, die ich sofort zurückbringen soll, sobald ich sie gefangen habe… Ich sollte dich gleich zu Ruki bringen ... Ah? *riecht und atmet ein* Was ist das für ein Duft? *schnüffelt mehr* Huh, kommt das von dir? Hee, das ist in der Tat etwas Besonderes, aber da ist noch mehr. Es ist ein guter Duft. Ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Ich sollte dich zwar sofort zurückbringen, aber da ist etwas, was ich zuerst für mich selbst testen möchte.~ Es ist ein guter Zeitpunkt, ich bin schließlich hungrig. Ich kann nicht genug Zucker bekommen. *kaut auf einem anderen Zuckerwürfel* Haa? Wie es schmeckt? Oi, oi, mach nicht dieses „Ich-verstehe-nicht-Gesicht“. Du wurdest doch von ihnen (den Sakamaki) aufgenommen, richtig? Dein ganzer Körper stinkt nach ihnen, also hör auf, dich dumm zu stellen. Es ist es sinnlos, es zu verbergen. Yuma: Deshalb werde ich dich probieren. Es gibt keinen anderen Grund, warum... (Er meint, wenn du nicht so viele verschiedene Gerüche auf deinem Körper hättest, hätte er kein Interesse an dir und er würde dich jetzt zu Ruki bringen). Yuma: Ich möchte es jetzt schmecken, das möchte ich damit sagen, obwohl dies nicht der richtige Ort dafür ist. Sollen wir zu mir gehen ...? Es ist ein besonderer Ort, ich wette, du wirst ihn ebenfalls mögen ~ TRACK 2 *Mukami Yuma* Yuma wirft dich auf den Boden. Yuma: Wir sind da. Aaah, dieser Ort ist wie immer entspannend ~ ich fühle mich wieder etwas gestärkt, nachdem ich so etwas Lästiges tun musste. Er weiß genau, wie er Befehle erteilt. Yuma: Heh? Was zum Teufel? „Sperr mich nicht ein?“ Halt deine Fresse! Yuma: Haa? Wo wir sind? Diese ganzen Fragen die du stellst, sind wirklich ärgerlich! Du wirst es wissen, wenn du es siehst... Das ist mein Versteck. *kaut auf einem Zuckerwürfel* Hier habe ich einen Vorrat an Zuckerwürfel. Hmm? Was ich da die ganze Zeit esse? ... Das ist etwas, was dir bestimmt auch schmecken würde... Heh? Willst du etwas? Öffne den Mund, es ist lecker! ~ *du weigerst dich zu essen* Du warst diejenige, die danach gefragt hat! Mach schon und öffne den Mund. Ich bin so großzügig und werde einen meiner kostbaren Zuckerwürfel mit dir teilen... Komm, öffne deinen verdammten Mund, damit ich dich füttern kann! Yuma: *zwingt dich den Mund zu öffnen* Hier hast du. Ya, oi, hey, sei doch nicht so ein Langweiler, oi. Sei dankbar, dass du einen meiner Zuckerwürfel bekommen hast! Hehe *bringt dich dazu, den Zuckerwürfel zu kauen und zu schlucken* Nun, was denkst du? Er ist gut, nicht wahr? ~ Huh? Du sagst, es ist süß? Natürlich, es ist ja auch Zucker. Yuma: Natürlich ist es süß. Huh, was hast du geglaubt, dass es ist? Hast du geglaubt, dass es eine Droge ist? Hehehe, so ein Pech für dich, es ist einfach nur schlichter ZUCKER. Dass du dachtest, es wäre eine seltsame Droge, ist sehr unartig von dir. Es macht keinen Sinn. Aber für mich kann es wie eine Droge sein. Heh, daran ist nichts falsch, hab ich recht? Darüber hinaus, wieso sollte ich dir Drogen verabreichen? Auch wenn du dort sitzt, du wirst ein gutes Mädchen sein und ruhig sitzen bleiben, richtig? Yuma: Diese Jungs (die Sakamaki) mögen es, das zu tun, richtig? ~ Hehehe, Ha, wirst du deine Meinung ändern? Es ist nicht so? Dann, was ist das, huh?! *zerreißt deine Kleidung* „Aaah ~ Auf deinem ganzen Körper sind Spuren von ihnen, heh. Du brauchst sie nicht zu verstecken. Yuma: Mir diese Ausrede zu nennen, dass diese Bissspuren gemacht wurden, als du geschlafen hast, ist ein großer Fehler! Und zu glauben, dass ich auf diese Lüge hereinfallen würde, ist noch dümmer! Auch wenn du es nicht sehen kannst, ich weiß es, weil ich ebenfalls ein Vampir bin. Hehe, ich habe bemerkt, dass du die ganze Zeit über lügst. Nun, in erster Linie bin ich so wie diese Jungs und doch bin ich anders als sie. Ich bin Mukami Yuma, du solltest dir diesen Namen gut merken. TRACK 3 *wilder Barbar* Yuma sagt nun, dass jetzt, wo er sich ein bisschen beruhigt hat und du ebenfalls ruhig geworden bist, er mit einer Untersuchung beginnen wird. Yuma: Wegen diesem süßen Duft, der von dir ausgeht… Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe Hunger. Whoa! Hey, wage es nicht wegzulaufen! Du rennst zur nächsten Tür, die du siehst und versuchst sie zu öffnen. Yuma kommt ganz langsam und gemächlich auf dich zu. Du schlägst gegen die Eisentür in der Hoffnung, dass dich jemand hört. Yuma: Zu laut! Du bist nervig... Kämpfe nicht so sehr gegen mich an! *schubst dich von der Tür weg, sodass du zu Boden fällst* Yuma: Im Ernst, bist du betrunken oder so? Du kannst es verstehen, wenn du genau hin siehst, dass du mich nicht schlagen kannst. Huh? Ich kann deine Halswirbel wie kleine Zweige brechen, das weißt du. Es war nicht einmal schwer, dich auf den Boden zu drücken... Im Ernst, du willst so rau behandelt werden, nicht wahr? Yuma: Du willst es soo sehr, dass ich dich hart und rau behandle, richtig? Yuma: Nun, wie auch immer, jetzt wo ich dich hier auf den Boden drücke, ist es sinnlos, sich zu wehren. Du bist nichts anderes als ein Stück Vieh, das darauf wartet, geschlachtet zu werden. Am besten wäre es, *schlürft* wenn du ein leckeres Stück bist. Sei froh, *riecht* das dieser wunderbare Duft von dir ausgeht... Dieser Duft, von wo genau kommt er? Von hier vielleicht? Heh *hebt deinen Rock hoch* Haha, was ist da für ein Höschen? Es ist überhaupt nicht sexy. Kannst du nicht etwas Gewagteres tragen? Im Ernst, das ist eine richtige Enttäuschung. Auch wenn es niemand sehen kann, könntest du ruhig etwas Modischeres tragen. Nun, wie auch immer, dieser Duft kommt nicht von hier... Du schlägst Yumas Arm weg, sodass der Rock wieder alles verdeckt, was Yuma ärgert. Yuma: Was falsch mit mir ist, weil ich deinen Rock weiter hochhebe, obwohl ich nun weiß, dass dieser Duft nicht von dort kommt? Es ist nicht so, dass ich Interesse daran habe, dein Höschen zu sehen. Ich bin nicht daran interessiert. Haa, das ist nervig, kannst du nicht deinen verdammten Mund halten? Yuma: Ich versuche, den Ursprung dieses einzigartigen Duftes zu finden. Wie ich dachte, er kommt aus dem Inneren deines Körpers? Ich kann es einfach nicht verstehen ... Nun, wenn ich es nicht verstehen kann, sollte ich besser noch einige Nachforschungen anstellen ... Hehehe, Ruki will deinen Körper, aber dieser Yuma-sama wird ihn zuerst probieren, die erste Kostprobe, die erste Kostprobe. Wenn man kocht, dann hat derjenige, der das Essen macht, das Recht, zuerst zu probieren. Also bedeutet das, dass ich dich zuerst probieren darf, da ich dich gefangen habe… Yuma: Aaah *atmet tief ein* Das ist ein Duft, von dem ich nicht genug bekomme. Du bist wirklich… das es einen lebenden Menschen gibt, der solch einen guten Duft hat? Ha ... *riecht* Egal wo, ich rieche es überall vage. Vielleicht sollte ich zuerst das Fleisch kosten? *riecht mehr* Mnm, der Duft allein ist super gut. Oi, ich werde ein Spielzeug aus dir machen. Du solltest besser die ganze Zeit über ein Auge auf mich haben. Von dem Moment an, wenn meine Fänge dich auseinander reißen, bis zu dem Moment, wenn ich dein Fleisch herausreiße, während du noch lebst. TRACK 4 *Blut ist süßer als Zucker* Yuma: *beißt und saugt* Das ist großartig, was zum Teufel ist das? Oi, Blut, das süßer als Zucker ist .. *saugt mehr* ... Dies ist das erste Mal... *saugt wieder* Haa, ah, verdammt das ist süß. Was zum Teufel ist mit deinem Blut ... Ich kann es nicht wirklich verstehen, aber ich habe gehört, dass es etwas mit dem Herzen zu tun hat. Kommt es wirklich nur davon? Nein, das kann es nicht sein? Hey, du,… du weißt es, richtig? Haben sie deinen Körper etwa befreit? (Yuma meint damit, dass du Sex mit den Sakamaki hattest. Im Spiel sagt einer der Jungs, dass das Blut einer Nicht-Jungfrau süßer ist, als das einer Jungfrau) Yuma: *atmet schwer* verdammt noch mal... Mir wird ganz schwindlig. Ist es, weil dein Blut ... Huh, dein Gesicht sieht aus, als würdest du Freude empfinden. Hehe, das ist ein guter Gesichtsausdruck. Dass ich es doch geschafft habe, dass du dich wohl fühlst. (Nach all dem Schimpfen und Kämpfen von dir) Yuma: Dies ist das erste Mal, dass ich jemanden wie dich hatte. Wahrscheinlich bist du eine Person, die für die Dunkelheit gemacht wurde. Auch wenn das Blut verdorben wurde, ich hatte noch nie jemanden, der diese Gesichtsausdrücke gemacht hat. Hehe, bist du schockiert? Es gibt nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen musst, richtig, genieße es einfach. Auch wenn du dich bewegst, werden die Dinge nicht so süß sein, wie sie jetzt gerade sind. (Er meint damit, dass er dann noch grober sein wird) Yuma: Keh, versucht du immer noch zu widerstehen? Du bist keine süße Frau. Warum machst du dir so viele Sorgen darüber? Das ist ein Körper, den Gott ganz speziell für dich gemacht hat, richtig? Huh? „Ich mache es nicht, weil ich es mag?“ Heh! Nun, egal ob du es magst, oder nicht, es spielt keine Rolle. Ich möchte mich gut fühlen, ich mag dieses Gefühl. Ich mag dieses Gefühl. Und ich stehe extrem auf süße Dinge. Yuma: Ich werde dich fesseln. Ironischer Weise vergeude ich nicht einen einzigen Gedanken daran, deine Vernunft oder deine Moral zu schützen. Das sind nur wertlose Dinge. Wenn ich an irgendetwas Interesse habe, dann nur an deinem Blut. Außerdem kannst du meine Stärke nicht schlagen. Schau dir diesen Körper an! Er ist verdammt klein! Es ist, als wären wir Elternteil und Kind. Yuma: Hehe, egal wie ich es betrachte, sich zu wehren ist nutzlos. Hehehe, wenn du keine Schmerzen haben willst, musst du einfach nur schweigen. Ah, aber, ich zögere nicht und schlage den Mist aus den Menschen, die nicht hören wollen, auch wenn es du bist. Yuma: Ich rede zu viel. Nun, wo als nächstes? Soll ich jetzt die Beine nehmen? *leckt und atmet ein* Wie gut ist dein Duft überhaupt? Es muss etwas mit diesem Duft sein ... *beißt und saugt* Ah… Ich kann einfach nicht genug davon bekommen. Yuma: Ich…*beißt* verglühe und *saugt wieder* Ich falle tiefer, dieses heiße Zeug macht meinen Körper… hehehe das ist das Beste, du bist viel zu lecker. *saugt wieder* Yuma: Das ist großartig, ich fühle mich noch besser als zuvor, was zum Teufel ist das? Hmn, hmmmm, dass ich mich so wegen dir fühle ist lächerlich. Du wirkst hier mit mir... Was genau hast du gegessen, dass es so süß ist? Selbst gut gepflegtes und geerntetes Gemüse würde es nicht so süß machen. Also, was hast du getan? Ha? Oi, hörst du? Lieg nicht einfach nur da. Komm schon, hörst du *schlägt deine Wangen* Yuma: Sie hat das Bewusstsein verloren... Habe ich beim ersten Mal zu viel getrunken? Hat sie einen Schock bekommen oder so etwas? Das ist ärgerlich *schlägt dich wieder* Oi, du, wach auf, du Arschloch! Oi. TRACK 5 *Auseinanderreißen* Yuma: *seufzt* Bist du endlich aufgewacht, huh? Ich dachte, ich hätte dich getötet. Verarsch mich nicht, Blödmann! Ha? Was sagst du da? „Es wäre mir egal, wenn ich alleine sterben würde?“, ... Du hältst mich für einen Dummkopf, nicht wahr? Mit wem zum Teufel glaubst du, dass du hier redest? Selbst wenn du stirbst, es kümmert mich nicht. Es ist nur, dass Ruki mir gesagt hat, dass ich dich lebendig zu ihm bringen soll... Es ist eine Schande, aber es ist nicht klug, dieser Person zu trotzen. Nun, das ist Grund. Yuma: Außerdem, wenn du das noch einmal tust, werde ich dich in Stücke schneiden. Hehe, er sagte, ich soll dich am Leben lassen..., das heißt, wenn du tot bist, wird auch von mir nicht mehr viel übrig bleiben. Ahaha, also lohnt es sich nicht, das auszutesten. Yuma: Hehe, ich bin gruselig? Heh, wenn das so ist, dann halt deinen Mund und lass mich dein Blut lecken. Huh? Es ist zu spät um zu rebellieren, es ist nutzlos. Oder beginnst du nun zu weinen und zu betteln, damit ich deine Füße küsse? Heh? Du kannst das nicht tun, nicht wahr? Im Ernst, bleib einfach still, ich werde dich völlig durcheinander bringen *zieht ein Messer* Haa, es ist gut, dass es hier ein Messer gibt. Schau nur wie es glänzt. Yuma: Wo sollen wir zuerst beginnen? Ich werde deinem Wunsch nachkommen. Deine linke Hand? Deine rechte Hand? Oder willst du lieber den linken Fuß? Oder den rechten Fuß? Hehehe, *schlägt dich wieder* Oder ist es so, dass du keine Gründe mehr hast und du willst, dass ich dir den Gnadenstoß gebe? Oi, *schlägt dich* antworte mir. Hehehe, was ist mit diesen Gesichtsausdrücken? Weine nicht. Ich habe dir gesagt, es ist nutzlos, es zu bereuen. Ich brenne darauf, es hier zu tun. TRACK 6 *Fügsam* Yuma: Aaah sei still! Deine weinende Stimme ist so laut! Ich denke, ich kann es nicht ändern, ich wollte etwas Gutes tun. *holt Klebeband und reißt etwas davon ab, während er spricht* Damit werde ich deine lästige Stimme nicht mehr hören müssen. Yuma: So ist besser, nicht wahr? Das ist Klebeband. Deine Stimme ist sooo nervig, dass ich dich eigentlich töten wollte. ~ Na, dann jetzt wo wir das gemacht haben, wollen wir nach oben gehen? Huh? Was? Schrei nicht, während das Band auf deinem Mund klebt. Sonst bleibt etwas davon auf deinen Lippen kleben. Huh, so verdammt nervig! *zerreißt Kleidung* Huh? Was? Huh? Was ich jetzt machen werde? Huh? Nichts. Zum Beispiel, diese Dinge? Es ist in Ordnung, wenn ich in deine Hand schneide, richtig? Oi, sage es mir schon! Sag mir nicht, du hast überhaupt nichts gedacht, nicht wahr... Huuh? Es ist okay wenn ich mehr Blut sauge?! Heh, du bittest mich also darum... So langweilig, bist du sicher, dass du mich nicht verarscht? Huh? Du könntest auch meine Schuhe lecken… Heh, als ob du eine Frau mit einem solchen Stolz wärst. Yuma: All diese Dinge sind in Ordnung ... Ah, das ist richtig ... Okay, dann versuche es und lade mich dazu ein. Du willst nicht von dem Messer aufgeschlitzt werden, richtig? Sprich jetzt mit einer sexy Stimme: „Bitte trinkt mein Blut“, und lade mich dazu ein, schlinge deine Arme um diesen Yuma-sama… Dann bettel darum, „Bitte, trink das Blut meiner armseligen und jämmerlichen Person, großer Yuma-sama“ Hehe, Oi, wenn du es nicht sofort sagst, werde ich dich schlagen! Ah, ja so. Klammere dich an mir fest. Also, was musst du tun? *nimmt das Messer* sag es richtig und ich werde dich belohnen. Yuma: Ja, ja so, bist du nicht ein gutes Kind? Das ist gar nicht schlecht. Hehehe, wegen der besonderen Behandlung, ich muss lachen. Hehe, gut, du hast es gesagt. TRACK 7 *Um die Scham schmelzen zu lassen* Yuma: Oi, heb den Kopf. Ein solch jämmerliches Gesicht, aber es ist jetzt viel besser als der Ausdruck, den du mir vorher gezeigt hast. Ich mag das. Hey, komm näher, ich will das Messer nicht benutzen, also komm hier rüber. Aah, nur weil ich dich ein wenig auf den Boden geworfen habe, siehst du so aus? Du bist langweilig. Einen Mann zu umarmen, den du gerade erst kennengelernt hast. Yuma: Ah, diesen hilflosen Ausdruck… wie vielen Männern hast du ihn bereits gezeigt? Hast du kein Schamgefühl? Ist dir das nicht peinlich? Wow, warum bedauerst du es? Du bist bereits zu meiner kleinen Sau geworden. Yuma: Du hast es dir nun endlich eingestanden, richtig? *leckt* Anstatt zu Brei geschlagen zu werden, möchtest du lieber das hier fühlen? (Seine Fänge, lecken, saugen usw.). *atemlos* Du magst es, Lust zu empfinden? Nun ich auch, ich mag es auch. *saugt* Köstlich ~ Aahh mehr, mehr! *saugt wieder* Warum ist dein Blut so verdammt süß? Es befindet sich auf einem höheren Niveau als Zucker. Ah, ich kann wirklich nicht genug von süßen Sachen bekommen. Ich dachte, es gäbe nichts Süßeres als Zucker, aber nicht einmal Zucker ist so süß wie dein Blut *beißt und saugt* Yuma: Was zur Hölle ist nur los mit dir? *atmet schwer* Mein Hals, mein Körper fühlt sich an, als würde er brennen. Es ist genau so, als würde ich mein Gemüse gießen, ich ertrinke in einem Fluss aus Blut.(er wird betrunken) Es ist genau dieses Gefühl, was fühlst du dabei, huh? Sag es mir, dieser Gesichtsausdruck. Du fühlst dich verrückt und völlig durcheinander, richtig? Also, welche Art von Gefühl ist das? Sag es mir. Wenn es für dich noch nicht genug ist, werde ich noch mehr machen. Yuma: Nun komm, welche Art von Gefühl hast du gerade? Lass es mich hören. Oy, hörst du? Nicht ohnmächtig werden. Huh, ist es dir immer noch peinlich? Wirf dieses Gefühl einfach weg. Oder möchtest du das Messer noch einmal spüren? Huh? Damit du es kapierst, ich werde es wieder benutzen. Hehehe, auch wenn ich das sage, mag ich es nicht wirklich. Yuma: Aber wenn du so bist, warum nicht? ~ Es ist nervig, aber ich werde es tun. TRACK 8 *der süchtig machende Geschmack* Yuma: Nun was solle wir zuerst tun? Du bist immer noch auf mir, in so einer unanständigen Haltung sollte ich dir deine Kleidung ausziehen? Nein, einfach nur ausziehen ist langweilig, soll ich sie ein wenig zerreißen? So wäre es doch viel interessanter. So wie das –zerreißt die Kleidung- Woah, wehr dich nicht! Hier, schau -zerreißt mehr- Das ist in Ordnung, richtig? Deine Brust hat auch Bisslöcher. Hmm Ist das von einem sexy Outfit? Hehehe, das ist ein guter Anblick. Auch wenn ich nichts von deinem Körper sehen kann, dein leuchtend rotes Gesicht zu sehen, ist ein großartiger Anblick. Na dann, wo soll ich als nächstes von dir trinken? Yuma: Hmm, du bist tatsächlich eine Person, die überall gebissen werden möchte und die es liebt, Bissspuren zu haben? Hehe, es interessiert mich nicht wirklich. Wenn meine Kehle trocken ist, sauge ich einfach dein Blut. Aber du weißt, wenn wir schon in dieser Position liegen, könnten wir auch ein wenig Spaß haben, richtig? Wenn du es so magst, werde ich mich nicht beklagen. Komm schon, wie wäre es? Du bekommst wirklich nicht genug davon, von mir ausgesaugt zu werden? Huh? Hehe, nun was passiert, wen ich dich so berühre? (Anscheinend fühlst du Freude, wenn er dich streichelt) Yuma: huh? Ist es, weil ich furchteinflössend bin? Das ist nicht der Fall, nicht wahr? Du lügst. Tch, verdammt, ich rede zu viel. Jetzt ist meine Kehle erneut trocken- schlürft- Ich möchte da süße Blut, dass sich in deinem Körper befindet, noch einmal haben. Ich bin eine sehr ehrliche Person. Fufu, ich werde jetzt von deinem Finger trinken. Komm, gib es mir, leg den Finger in meinen Mund. Beeil dich! Wenn nicht, werde ich noch kräftiger zubeißen! Ja, ja so, mehr tiefer in meinem Mund, ich werde dich auffressen. –saugt und atmet schwer- Dieses helle Gesicht ist die beste Therapie für mich, selbst von hier unten. Du fühlst es auch, richtig? Das Gefühl, als wärst du im Himmel. Nun, wenn das so ist, dann fühle ich das Selbe. Das großartige Gefühl der Freude. Also was ist mit einem Blut? Oy, gib mir mehr. Yuma: Dein Finger ist nicht genug. Huh, dein Handgelenk? Das ist gut, ich weiß bereits, dass du mich anerkannt hast. -beißt und beißt wieder, saugt- Gut, dein Blut ist wirklich, wie nennst du es..? Wie ist es möglich, dass es auch dieses dunkle Gefühl hat? Genau wie dieses dunkle Gefühl, werde ich das ganze Blut aus deinem Körper nehmen. Ich werde in deinem Blut versinken. Wie wird es sein, wenn dein Herz mich ebenfalls anerkennen wird, huh? Haben sie (die Sakamaki) dich auch so fühlen lassen? Hehe, dein Körper fühlt sich gut, genau wie ich, wir sind nun eins. Sag nicht, dass du es nicht mit vollem Bewusstsein machst. Mehr, mehr, lade mich mehr dazu ein. Yuma: hmm? Ich werde dir meinen Körper geben, hehehe, aah, das Handgelenk hier gibt nun ebenfalls etwas von diesem guten Blut her. -saugt und stöhnt- Wirf deine Vernunft weg, wenn d wirklich ein kleines Ferkel werden willst, musst du das Interesse an diesen Jungs (den Sakamaki) verlieren oder es wird nicht gut sein. Ach, ich kann nicht aufhören, wenn das so weitergeht, werde ich dich wirklich töten. Hehehe, aber, ich will Blut. Dein Blut gehört mir. Ich werde es keinem anderen überlassen. –atmet schwer, bevor er zubeißt- TRACK 9 *es ist nicht wichtig* Yuma: Verdammt, das hatte ich nicht geplant... Je mehr ich trinke und trinken, desto besser wird dein Blut. –atmet schwer- jetzt verstehe ich, das Blut in meinem Körper hält an dir fest, hehe, jetzt kann ich dich zu ihm bringen (Ruki). Ich kann dich immer noch in mir fühlen. Es kann nicht so stark sein, du denkst das auch -schlürft- Oi, hörst du? Huh? Du hast auch gesagt, dass du mir gehörst? Heh, ah verdammt, schon wieder, meine Kehle. Was ist das? Es ist gefährlich. Ich suche schon wieder dein Blut? Yuma: -zieht dich wieder nach oben und zerreißt mehr Kleidung- Mehr, da sind noch mehr Stellen, von denen ich dein Blut saugen kann? Zeig mir wo, zeig sie mir! –atmet ein- Ah, so ein guter Duft. Dein Rücken gibt einen wirklich guten Geruch von sich. Ach, egal wie schwach der Duft ist. -schnüffelt- Es hat immer noch den süßen Duft von Blut. –leckt und saugt- Auch hier, dein Blut verweilt hier, -leckt und saugt- Das ist schlecht, es bringt mich dazu, wie ein Hund danach zu suchen. Hehe, haa, ist mir egal, es lässt mich wieder aufleben. Aber du wirst unter einer ziemlichen Blutarmut leiden. Je mehr ich sauge, desto besser scheint dein Blut zu werden und umso besser fühle ich mich. Deshalb möchte ich dein Blut ein wenig länger schmecken. Yuma: -saugt und raunt- Dein Körper ist überaus lecker, ich fühle mich wie neu geboren. Existierst du nur, um Vampire zu ernähren? -schlürft- Du wurdest von ihnen auch so behandelt? (Den Sakamaki) Ah, das ist eine sehr gute Art zu entspannen Oder ist es, weil du gerettet werden möchtest, bist du deswegen so ein gutes Mädchen? Aber -saugt- ich werde dich nicht hergeben. Niemandem, du bist mein. Wage es nicht, deinen Körper einem anderen Mann als mir zu geben. Yuma: -leckt- Ich sehe, dein Körper, der so nuttig gemacht wurde, ist schuld daran, dass wir uns so lüstern fühlen. (Yuma meint damit, dass du auch ohne Sexappeal, nur durch deine ‚unschuldige‘ Haltung, sehr attraktiv bist) Ich sehe, du hast es endlich zugelassen (die Freude). Ich verstehe, du sehnst dich nach mehr Bissspuren, tiefer, bis in das Innere deines Körpers, richtig? Hehe, egal wie man es betrachtet, es ist ziemlich egoistisch und es langweilt mich. -saugt- Yuma: Ich falle schon wieder, das Blut hier ist, genau wie ich dachte, ebenso süß. Wie soll ich sagen, ich will alles davon essen. Ah, bis zum tiefsten Punkt deines Körpers. Wenn ich dich beiße, falle ich tiefer in dein Blut -saugt mehr- Selbst wenn noch ein wenig in meinem Mund bleibt, ist mein Körper bereits gefallen. –atmet schwer- Das ist gefährlich, das ist genug, um mich in Asche zu verwandeln, aber die Zeit, lediglich nur ein Schluck zu trinken, ist vorbei. Haa, ich habe wirklich nie Blut, wie deines gekostet. Haa, irgendwie, ich fühle mich, als wäre alles egal. Ich will dich. Ich will dein Blut, mehr, mehr! So sehr, dass ich nicht genug davon bekommen kann. Du auch, du möchtest durch meine Zähne verletzt werden? Yuma: Ich werde deinen Körper tief markieren, so dass du es nie vergessen wirst. Dein ganzes Wesen, dein Blut, du wirst mir alles zu geben, verstehst du? TRACK 10 *Ich werde dich beißen* Yuma: -atmet aus- Gib mir mehr von deinem Körper. Bis nichts mehr übrig ist, was ich nehmen kann. Komm, wo als nächstes? Haa, nur daran zu denken, dass andere Männer das auch mit dir gemacht haben, diese unzüchtigen Dinge. Heh, es ist das größte Vergnügen nicht wahr? Bei diesem Tempo werde ich wirklich dein gesamtes Blut aus dem Körper saugen. Irgendwas ist nicht in Ordnung mit mir, ist alles deine Schuld. Hast du mich mit einem seltsamen Virus infiziert? Eine besondere Art von Vampirblut oder so ... Nun, wo willst du meine Fänge als nächstes spüren?der Ort. Tief, der tiefste Teil des Körpers. -beißt- Yuma: Deine Hüften haben jetzt ebenfalls Bissspuren. Hehe, ich habe sogar vergessen, wo ich dich gebissen habe und wo nicht. -saugt mehr- Ich fühle mich gut, ist es schlecht, dass ich mich jetzt gut fühle? Ich mag es nicht, einen Menschen zu umarmen Heh? Oi, -schlägt- hehe, wie ich mir gedacht habe, ich habe zu viel getrunken? Oi, dies ist noch nicht das Ende, nicht wahr? Ha, noch nicht, wage es noch nicht, zu gehen! Ich will noch mehr, ich habe noch nicht genug! Du auch nicht wahr? Aus diesem Grund, bist du noch nicht erschöpft, deswegen pumpst du immer noch Blut? Huh, oi, schau hier her, ja, so, sieh mich an. Yuma: Komm, sie dir mein Gesicht richtig an. Es fühlt sich besser an, wenn du mir zusiehst, wie ich dein Blut sauge? Hehe, Frauen sind egoistisch. Mein Körper fühlt sich jetzt ganz großartig an. Haa, aber ich kann nicht mehr aufhören. Selbst wenn du stirbst, es ist mir egal, es pisst mich mehr an, dass andere Männer dich haben können. (Was bedeutet, dass er dich lieber töten würde, als dass dich ein anderer Mann bekommen würde.) Yuma: -saugt und atmet schwer- Ist dieses Gefühl das, was man als „Verbrennen“ bezeichnet? Na ja, wenn du diejenige bist, die mir dieses Gefühl gibt, ist es in Ordnung. Nur, nur meine Kehle bleibt weiterhin trocken. Ich will nur dein Blut. Alles andere kümmert mich nicht. Wenn du zu irgendeiner anderen Person gehen würdest, würde ich den Mist aus dir prügeln. Hehehe, -atmet schwer- Dein Blut ist beängstigend, weil es mich so fühlen lässt. Auch wenn ich nicht so aussehe, wie es nicht, ich bin nun ganz friedlich. Ich habe mein Interesse nun gefunden. Haa, ich habe dich lieber, als mein Gemüse, sondern Sie haben als mein Gemüse. Ich kann es nicht ändern, ich kann dich lieben, jetzt wo ich weiß, dass sein Blut das süßeste Ding überhaupt ist. -saugt- Yuma: Ich beiße und ich beiße, du wirst mein Zeichen sein. Das ist die wahre Gestalt dieser Geschichte nicht wahr? Ich sehe es in deinem Gesicht. Du willst mich kennen. Komm, zeig es mir, ich werde dir wirklich ein gutes Gefühl geben. –beißt und saugt-